Enemy NPCs
An enemy is a form of NPC that is meant to provide hazards in the areas they spawn in, though enemies will not attack the player until they are damaged. This can give the player an advantage, as one can use a powerful attack with no risk of being disrupted in preparation of the attack. However, if the player stands in the way of an npc that has just respawned, they may attack you until they arrive at their spawn point. Quests often require the player to kill a certain number of a specific enemy. Some enemies may or may not be able to fly, use melee moves, (all enemies can use basic melee attacks, e.g. the player equivalent of light punching),use ki or some other form of ranged attck (e.g throwing stars). List of enemy NPCs: |-|Earth= |-|Namek= Universal Namekian level 120-125 Boss Guldo level 200-205 Boss Super elite frieza soldier level 185-190 Big rock level 220-225 Passive Boss Strong frost demon level 220-225 Zarbon level 195-200 Boss Recoome level 275-280 Boss Captain Ginyu level 300-305 Boss Frieza level 500-505 Boss Frost demon 195-200 Burter level 220-225 Boss Strong frieza soldier level 180-185 Jeice level 250-255 Boss Executive frieza soldiers 190-195 Rogue namek 180-185 Elite frieza soldier 185-190 Frieza soldier 175-180 |-|Space= Evil yardrat level 180-185 Universal yardrat level 300-305 Boss Rogue namek level 180-185 Ultra elite frieza soldier 230-235 Mecha Frieza level 500-505 Boss Femiatin level 240-245 Evil saiyan SSJ2 level 180-185 Big asteroid level 220-225 Passive Boss Gorgolian elite level 210-215 Gorgolian level 210-215 Zentarian androids level 230-235 Zentarians level 230-235 Kachukian level 250-255 Kachukain giant level 250-255 Beerus level 9999 Boss Ordians level 250-255 Ordian executive level 250-255 Broly level 1000-1005 Boss Fishmanian level 200-205 Evil saiyan SSJ3 level 230-235 Kaioken master level 230-235 Gohan blanco stated Boss El hermano stated Boss |-|Future Earth= Future trunks SSJ2 level 540-545 Boss Mystic user level 460-465 Namek-human fusion level 500-505 Fused zamasu level 705 Boss Golden frieza level 560-565 Boss Perfect cell level 400-405 Boss Goku SSJB level 540-545 Boss Vegeta SSJB level 530-535 Fused zamasu FP level 800-805 Boss Hardcore grinders level 400-404 Enraged kaioken master level 460-465 Mysterious men level 500-505 Goku black SSJR level 600-605 Boss Android 17 FP level 400-405 Boss Android 18 FP level 400-405 Boss Majin-Human fusion level 500-505 |-|Tournament of Power= (T.O.P. NPCs don't have level indicators but they seem to be the strongest version of their previously seen counterparts and are all considered bosses) Jiren (appears when all enemies are defeated) Goku (turns to ssjb on half health) Vegeta (turns to ssjb half health) Katopesla Zarbuto Kahseral Lavender Rossele Ganos Kale (turns to bssj when half health) Majikaio Sorrel Shantza Krillin Frost Vuon Prum Android 17 Murisam Cabba (turns ssj when half health) Caulifla (turns ssj when half health) Ribrianne Tien shinhan The peecho Roshi Cocotte Damon Android 18 FP Golden frieza Dyspo Napapa Methiop Caway Murishim Bergamo Piccolo Paparoni Rabarna Gohan Hit Toppo |-|Notes= Kale and Caulifla will fuse once one of them reach critical condition, this can be prevented by defeating one of them in one attack when they aren't transformed (Advantagiouly kale since she is weaker, and super spirit bomb). All variations of Android 17 cannot be hit by melee moves that require the first blow to be hit for the attack to succeed (i.e. Spirit Splash, Power Impact, Punisher Drive), all of them can be hit by attacks who don't have that requirement (i.e. Meteor Crash, Time Skip Molotov, Wolf Fang Fist), though none of them will be "stun-locked" during the attack. Burter and Dyspo are way faster than any other NPC, and have chase/speed based moves, this can be a problem when trying to retreat. Gohan Blanco and El Hermano are purely a reference and aren't related to any quest, nor do they give a diferent reward when defeated, so there is no reason to engage them at the moment. Category:Gameplay Category:NPC